wikivritfandomcom_he-20200214-history
Pesudo/WordSound
מלים שונות עוברות בין השפה האנושית, וניתן לעניות דעתי לנסות למצוא את המקור הצלילי העתיק מראשית האנושות והתקשורת המדוברת, שעברה דרך שפות שונות אופק אפיקים הפקה פקיעה ופקק כאפיקים בנגב - נאמר במזמור "שיר המעלות" שבתהלים. בדרך כלל מוסברת המילה כנחלי אכזב, ואולי במשמעות עמקים, ובדרך כלל בא כניגוד להרים וגבעות. (המילה 'אפיק' באתר הניווט בתנ"ך) נפק - פירושו יצא בארמית, ומופיע פעמים רבות כך בתלמוד. הנה בספר דניאל: באדין היתיו מאני דהבא די הנפקו מן היכלא די בית אלהא די בירושלם. (אחר כך הביאו את כלֶי הזהב אשר הוצאו מן האולם של בית האל אשר בירושלים). וכך גם בעברית עתיקה: בספר משלי מופיע במשמעות זאת מספר פעמים, בהקשר עם הוצאה או מציאה: :אַשְׁרֵי אָדָם מָצָא חָכְמָה וְאָדָם יָפִיק תְּבוּנָה. והנביא ירמיהו מספר על האלילים: :כֹּה אָמַר ד': ::אֶל דֶּרֶךְ הַגּוֹיִם - אַל תִּלְמָדוּ! וּמֵאֹתוֹת הַשָּׁמַיִם - אַל תֵּחָתּוּ: כִּי יֵחַתּוּ הַגּוֹיִם מֵהֵמָּה. ::כִּי חֻקּוֹת הָעַמִּים - הֶבֶל הוּא: ::כִּי עֵץ מִיַּעַר כְּרָתוֹ, מַעֲשֵׂה יְדֵי חָרָשׁ - בַּמַּעֲצָד. ::בְּכֶסֶף וּבְזָהָב יְיַפֵּהוּ! בְּמַסְמְרוֹת וּבְמַקָּבוֹת יְחַזְּקוּם - וְלוֹא יָפִיק. ::כְּתֹמֶר מִקְשָׁה הֵמָּה - וְלֹא יְדַבֵּרוּ, נָשׂוֹא יִנָּשׂוּא - כִּי לֹא יִצְעָדוּ! ::אַל-תִּירְאוּ מֵהֶם - כִּי לֹא יָרֵעוּ, וְגַם הֵיטֵיב אֵין אוֹתָם... הנה רמז למקור המילה. הנביא אומר בשם הקב"ה: אל תחתו! כלומר אל תפחדו מלשון: חתת, צליל נקישת השיניים מפחד. הרי אלילים אלו נעשים במקבות כלומר פטישים וכן בעזרת מסמרות - כנראה מסמרי עץ, תקועים כל כך חזק שהם לא יצאו משם לעולם. ובכן אותיות פ'ק' הם הצליל של הפקק הנשלף, וכדברי השחקנית בהצגה "ארץ הצלילים הקסומים" - פתאום פק! פקע מיתר. פקיעה לעומת זאת הוא צליל דומה אך שונה, של התפוצצות חלקי המזון בעיקר בשר מן החי, בתוך אש. בתנ"ך מופיע כחלק של צמח, או סוג של צמח "פקועות שדה", אולי פתילת המדבר שמשמיע צליל פקיעה כשלוחצים על פריו הרעיל, ואשר מרעלו הציל הנביא אלישע את אנשיו: :וַיֵּצֵא אֶחָד אֶל הַשָּׂדֶה לְלַקֵּט אֹרֹת וַיִּמְצָא גֶּפֶן שָׂדֶה - וַיְלַקֵּט מִמֶּנּוּ פַּקֻּעֹת שָׂדֶה מְלֹא בִגְדוֹ, וַיָּבֹא וַיְפַלַּח אֶל סִיר הַנָּזִיד כִּי לֹא יָדָעוּ... ובגמרא פרק כיצד צולין (בתלמוד הבבלי מסכת פסחים פרק שביעי) לגבי קרבן הפסח מביאים דברי שינון קדומים (ברייתא): :...אבל השורף בעצמות, והמחתך בגידין - אין בו משום 'שבירת העצם'. :אלא מאי אית לך למימר? (אם כך, מה יש לך לומר?) :אביי אמר: משום פקע החכם שכינויו 'אבינו' - אביי, מסביר שהסיבה לאיסור שריפת עצמות קרבן הפסח הוא בגלל 'פקיעה' של הבשר, שתיחשב לשבירת עצם, האסורה בקרבן זה. הפקה, היא הוצאה - בארמית כפי שכבר הסברנו. לעומת זאת, אופק - מקום יציאת השמש, היא מילה מחודשת, המגיעה מארמית לפי ויקימילון, והובאה כך כנראה לראשונה בספר צורת הארץ לר' אברהם בר חיא. הכיתוב הערבי לאופק הוא למעשה אפך (עם כאף בסופה). בתנ"ך המילה הפך בהקשר לשמש או לילה מופיע מספר פעמים, כאשר הלילה הופך ליום וכן להיפך. אך נראה שיש למצוא שורש צלילי משותף אחר למשמעות והתגלגלות מילה זו בין שתי השפות. במקרא, בכל אופן, נראה שהביטוי "קצה השמים" שימש במשמעות זו של אופק, או: קצה הארץ, ופעם אחת בתהלים: קַצְוֵי אֶרֶץ וְיָם רְחֹקִים. על התגלגלות מלות הקצה: קיץ, קץ, קוצים, קצוות וכדומה נדבר בהמשך. תק, נתק, Contact מגע, העתקה, עתיק, עשק, עקל, מעגל, עוגה, עסק שורשי ההתנתקות מקורם כנראה בצליל 'תק' הנוצר בעת התנתקות. מלים עם למ"ד או רי"ש ואחריהן כ"ף, חי"ת עי"ן או שי"ן - הלך, ברח, רוח, לחש, רגש, רעש, רעד, לוע לשון, לצון ודומיהן על הליכה - הלך, (Walk - אותיות למ"ד כ"ף) ו'בריחה' - ברח, ו'רוח' (אותיות רי"ש חי"ת) וגם רעד וברד וכן רחש לחש נחש, רגש, חיך, חוכא וחיוך, ובדיחה, 'וגם 'לוע לשון, ליצן ובליעה :צליל הרעד נקישת השיניים דא לדא (זו לזו) והרי"ש הלשונית הנרעדת, אכן מביעים את רחשי הפחד - מילה המצלילה את קולות השניקה והחניקה, יחד עם רעידת השפתיים באות פ"ה ונקישת השיניים באות דל"ת. פפפפחחדדדדד. רררררעעדדדדד. בבבברררדדד. באנגלית כאשר רוצים להביע קור בסיפורים מאויירים רושמים ברררר. Brrr. קור בערבית הוא ברד. מילה יותר מתיאמה לרוח היא האוושה ובאנגלית Whoosh. ובערבית הווא - עם ווא"ו בהיגוי יהודי המזרח, כאות w. באנגלית. אגב, בדיחה מספרת על שני יהודים שזה עתה הגיעו לניו יורק מביטים במכונת כביסה. הראשון מסביר לשני: you put de soap mit de voter in de machine mit de clothes and wait ten minutes. היהודי השני מסביר לו: In English you dont say Mit. You say Vit. Vit a double u. ה'רחש 'והמרחשת - הינם רעשים המשמיעים את צליל השמן ה'רותח' (בת' המושמעת כמו מחשבה באנגלית think). גם הרעש עצמו הוא צליל רחישה רועש ו'רוגש' - כנראה ממקור של רעש גלי הים. וקשור כמובן ב'נחש 'ה'לוחש'. ועדיין צליל שתי האותיות האחרונות של הרוח משתלבות בהווא הערבית. ואולי הרי"ש של הרוח קשורה ברעש הסערה והסער, צליל השריקה הצורמני ססססע ואולי מכת הברד או ה'מטר' הני'תך' וני'תר' על האדמה ועל הגג או ה'מקרה 'כפי שנקרא במקרא (תקרה - בימינו). כך או כך, הקדוש - ברוך הוא נפח ב'אפ'ו של אדם הראשון רוח חיים. פעולת ה'מפוח' הלא היא ה'פחם 'מהמקרא, משמיעה את צליל ה'יפחה' של ה'נשיפות 'דרך ה'פה 'וה'נשימות 'דרך ה'אף'. אדם המתיפח משמיע קולות המתחילים בפ"ה רפה ומסתיימות בחי"ת גרונית נחלשת - פחחחח פחחחח. הרוח משתלבת במלים וצלילים אלו בעיקר תנועת הקובוץ המשמיעה את יללת הרוח. גם הבדיחה - היא מלשון צליל חה חה חה המושמע בעת ה'צחוק 'וה'שחוק 'או ה'משחק' (הכולל שיהוק בסוף ההגיה) וכך החיוך, שהוא במקורו השמעת צליל ה'חוכא 'ולא חשיפת ה'שיניים 'בתהליך המקראי שנקרא במקרא לוצץ 'פעולה בה הצטיינו 'לצים '''מקצועיים. כפי הנראה צליל הצחוק כלל גם השמעת התפרצ'ויות קצרות ונמשכות של 'צליל'י ססס ססס ססס. - כזכור האות צד"י משמיעה צליל ססס שינני בתוספת הגיה גרונית המדגישה אותה, ולא כפי שהאשכנזים עוותוה לצירוף של טי"ת וסמ"ך, במעין צליל האות איקס היוונית. אגב, בעברית אות זו נכתבה בספרי הכתובים כאותיות חי"ת ושי"ן, עם אל"ף מקדימה, דוגמת אחשוורוש. ה'ליצן''' הוא אמן ה'לשון' אותו אבר הנע בתוך ה'פה 'ומתקרב ל'שפה '- המביעים בלעדיו את צלילי ה- ססס - השי"ן השמאלית, ואת צליל פפפ - הפה הרפה. או ל'שיניים 'המשמיעים את הצליל שששש גם כאשר הם שיני סכין חותכת. הלשון בהתקרבה לחלקי הפה משנה את הצלילים, בהצמדה לחך את הצליל דה לצליל לה, מצליל ססס לצליל ששש בהתרחקה מהשיניים או בהצמדה אליהם מפיקה את צליל הת' עם הצ'ופצ'יק, כמו think כמו במילה הערבית לאיבר הלשון - לת'אן, וכמובן את הנו"ן בהצמדה לאורך השיניים ומאחוריהן. ומהליצן והלשון קל להגיע אל ה'לוע 'וה'בליעה ' (בלע) - צליל המושמע בבירור כשאדם מתלעלע. האם המלים על '''או עם ובלועזית on (עון, וגם ען) מקורם במאכלים העולים '''על גב הלשון? בלועזית הלשון היא טנג - אך הנו"ן והגימ"ל אינן אותיות נפרדות, הן נון אנפית יחד עם לשון על החיך כמו באות למ"ד. וכפי שהסינים הוגים את השם: הו צ'י מינג. או את עיר בירתם בייגינג. כלומר המילה היא טן - בדומה לערבית לת'אן, וקרוב מאוד לציווי העברי טעם - פעולה הקורית כמובן בעזרת הלשון. פעולות וצלילי ה'מצמוץ' כשאוכל טעים, נקראים בסלנג אנגלי "יאמי!" yummy, והצקצוק המתלווה להם נשמע היטב בכל רחבי העולם ואף בעולם החי - אולי המקור לטי"ת במילה טעם ולאות טי במילה טן (טנג) באנגלית - tongue. האות ט"י מוחלפת בלמ"ד, במילה לןּ בלועזית: langue (בהיגוי: לנג), בכדי להביע את המונח העתיק "לשון" ובימינו "שפה" דוגמת אנגלית או ערבית, וקרובה לה בצליל הביטוי העברי להג - פטפוט חסר ערך. בערבית להגּה ׁׁ(להג'ה) - היא המבטא. המילה מבטא חוזרת כמובן לאותה טי"ת מודגשת בידי הלשון. כמובן שגמיעת מים - משורש גמע היא מהצליל המושמע בעת בליעת המים, בדומה למילה בקבוק, המשמיע את צליל הנוזלים היוצאים ממנו. ובאנגלית שתיה היא drink - דרינק - הדומה ל'ינק' העברי, שניהם משמיעים את צליל הגמיעה. ואחרי כל זה עדיין לא הגענו אל ההליכה והבריחה .אך לא ברחנו מכך: הרועה הבדווי המדרבן את עדרו קורא בַּרַא! (ואולי מקור המילה בדווי). :הנה מה שכתבתי בדף על מלים עתיקות ובינלאומיות: ::הֵיי! הו! הוא! (אולי גם: אש!) הנה! ראֵה! - אם כן מקור המילה ראיה באה אולי מקריאה לאחרים להביט ולראות אף הם במראה אשר בה הרואה חוזה וקורא. (ושמא גם חוזה מקורו מלשון קריאת הצופה הקורא זה או הזה! ומצביע על הדבר. בארמית - דא (ושמא הארמית נהגית כמו אותיות th באנגלית במילה that שמשמעותה "ההוא" או this שמשמעותה זה.) ובערבית הד'א. ::הרועה הבדואי קורא ל'עדרו' ומדרבן אותם ברי"ש מתגלגלת - ברא! ברח! ררררר! וגם ררררעה!, ובקולו ה'מרעים' - עליו למשוך את תשומת לב כבשיו. ונמשיך לדון במלים אלו כאן: ברא או בר (המוכרים בצמד הביטויים מלגב ומלבר) פירושו בחוץ, או החוצה. המילה ברח או ראח בערבית, פירושה בעברית: הלך, ובעברית פירוש ברח הוא ריצה מהירה החוצה, או התרחקות מהירה מהמקום ה'קרֹב' למקום ה'רחֹק'. כולם כנראה מקורם המצלולי בצלילי ה'קריאה' לאנשים או לבעלי חיים לפעול ול'נוע' על פי ציווי או הצעה. ודומה להן ההליכה בלועזית Walk אותיות ולךּ. קשר רופף יותר יש למילים רוץ ובלועזית Run ראן, עם הבריחה. או שמא כמו המילים רוח ו'סערה' הבורח רץ עם הרוח בגבו "לכל רוח" - במשמעות שהושאלה ל"כיוון", עקב שוטטות הרוח לכל רוח. על המקור הצלילי של המילה רוח מצלילו הטבעי של הרוח וקולות הנשיפה עמדנו קודם בדף זה. סלע ו'אבן' בלועזית נקראים Rock ראק אולי מצליל ה'מכה' המתקבלת מהכאת אבן באבן. רגב מופיע פעמיים בספר איוב, פעם בהקשר עם נחל ופעם עם עפר, וכנראה משמעותו גושי אדמה בוציים ואולי נתזי מים גועשים. במקרא, הפועל משורש רג"מ קשורה בגל אבנים (על המילה גל בהקשר לגלילה נדון במקום אחר) ובהשלכת אבנים (יתכן שמשמעותו להרוג באבנים ולכסות את המת בגל אבנים), ובערבית המילה רֻגֻּם (בגימ"ל דגושה הנהגית כמו האות G ג'י במילה האנגלית GMail - ג'ימייל) פירושה גל אבנים לסימון נחלות, או תל מסולע - כמו רוג'ום אל הירי, ובשמו העברי גלגל רפאים שבגולן. וכך מסתבר גם המקום הנקרא רקם (התימנים מבטאים את האות קו"ף ללא דגש כמו הגימ"ל הישראלית). בתנ"ך קשור בתלוליות הסלעים המוכרות בנגב, בהרי השומרון, ולמעשה בכל הארץ וסביבותיה. וראו [ דברי ד"ר אביתר כהן על השורש ר"ג], בויקיטקסט (במקור באתר הניווט בתנ"ך). במאמר הוא מקשר בין האותיות רי"ש וגימ"ל ובין מלים הקשורות בהתרגשות: רגש, רגז ורגע - שמשמעותם המקראית סערה, אך לא מוצא את הקשר בינם לבין רגימת הסלעים, והרגבים. בקרוב אמשיך נתק, עתק, נטע, פקע אֶת מִי יוֹרֶה דֵעָה וְאֶת מִי יָבִין שְׁמוּעָה? גְּמוּלֵי מֵחָלָב?! עַתִּיקֵי מִשָּׁדָיִם?! האם אני מלמד תינוקות שלא מבינים דבר? - שואל הנביא ישעיה. 'עתיקֵי' - משמעותו 'מורחקֵי' מלשון העתקה והזזה ומלשון ניתוק. (על משמעות הכתוב נדון בהמשך). מקורו הצלילי של השורש נת"ק כנראה בצליל תק המושמע בעת התנתקות של חומרים אלו מאלו. ומכאן מלים עם עי"ן גימ"ל מ"ם ולמ"ד - גם גמע גמל ודומיהם לגבי מלים עם אותיות עי"ן גימ"ל ומ"ם - גם, גמיעה, גמילה, עם, גמילה, רגימה, ומשם למלים הקשורות בבניה בתים ומגורים: גר, קיר, עיר, גדר, מקור, עמק, עוקר, ומשם ל'הר נהר מהר, מחר' והנני מעתיק לכאן את שכתבתי לגבי גישת שתי הרשימות לגבי סדר האלפבי"ת: ::גימ"ל: העגל היונק עדין חלב כגמל עלי אמו, נאמר בשיר המעלות 'לא גבה לבי'. הגמל נקרא כך על שום צליל גמיעת המים הרבים שהוא שותה. המונח 'גמול' מלשון תגמולים ולעתים גם במשמעות נקמה, היא עקב התחושה הטובה של התינוק והרגיעה שלו לאחר גמיעת החלב. ::המילה גמילה שהיא דווקא הפסקת היניקה, מקורה בהבנת הפסוק: אֶת מִי יוֹרֶה דֵעָה וְאֶת מִי יָבִין שְׁמוּעָה? גְּמוּלֵי מֵחָלָב?! עַתִּיקֵי מִשָּׁדָיִם?! האם אני מלמד תינוקות שלא מבינים דבר? ::לפי ההסבר הרווח, 'עתיקֵי' - משמעותו 'מורחקֵי' מלשון העתקה והזזה ואולי גם מלשון ניתוק (שמקורו כנראה בצליל 'תק' המושמע בעת התנתקות). כלומר מדובר בתינוקות שהפסיקו לינוק. ולפיכך, לפי ההסבר הרווח כיום, גמולי מחלב הכוונה ש"נגמלו" מהחלב. אלא שכנראה משמעות המונחים במקור היא אחרת: עתיקי משדיים הם הילדים שזה עתה סיימו לינוק הם רגועים ורדומים ולא שומעים דבר. כך גם גמולי החלב הם התינוקות השמחים אשר קיבלו את גמולם, את גמיעת החלב, ואף הם רגועים רדומים ואינם שומעים דבר. ::יש לשים לב שבמילה עגל יש את אותם הצלילים של עי"ן גימ"ל ולמ"ד מלשון הגמיעה והגמילה (במשמעותה המקורית). ::אם כן אל"ף בי"ת וגימ"ל הינם למעשה פר, פרה ועגל. גמע ו'גמיעה' באופן דומה באים כמובן מצליל לילה יליל ויללה ילד לידה הלל והללויה Talk קול וקללה דבור ואמירה בקרוב ציפור צפרא שירה וזמרה צרצור ושריקה בוקר וערב בקרוב פה שפה כף שן לשון לת'אן tongue נגע אף אנף אנפי פן פני מפני לפני בקרוב פן אופן ומובן באופן לא מובן :תגובה למאמר בהארץ על משמעות המילה אופן :http://www.haaretz.co.il/magazine/the-edge/mehasafa/.premium-1.2778908 :המאמר דן בשאלת משמעות הפסוק: תַּפּוּחֵי זָהָב בְּמַשְׂכִּיּוֹת כָּסֶף דָּבָר דָּבֻר עַל אָפְנָיו :אבל המשמעות פשוטה! :פירושו: כשאומרים תוכיחה לאדם בזמן הנכון, במפורש ובאומץ, אל מול פניו ולא בהסתר, :הם מרשימים וחשוב יותר: יקרים - כלומר נדירים. :הפסוקים המקבילים: * מי יגיד על פניו דרכו? * דבר בעתו - מה טוב! :למילה אפן בתנ"ך משמעות של פן - פני האדם, וכן של גלגל - אשר בעזרתו מסבים ומפנים את העגלה בכיוון חדש - שימו לב למונח משורש 'סוב' ולמונח משורש 'פנה', בהקשר זה עניין הגלגל: * ואפן וארד מן ההר, וההר בער באש... * ויסר את אפן מרכבותיו - וינהגהו בכבדות! * ואופן עגלה - על כמן יוסב? (האם צריך אופן של עגלה כדי לדוש את צמח הכמון, - שמספיק עבורו מקל?!) :בעברית מקראית הגלגל נקרא: טי"ת - המשמש להטייה, ומצוייר על האות הזו בכתב עברי עתיק. בכתבי העברית של ימינו הוא מצוייר כעיגול פתוח בחלקו העליון (ומוגבה - בכתב היד) ובאות J בלטינית למעשה כמו בדמות מראה של האות טי"ת בכתב יד. :ואכן בתפילין של ראש יש גליל כתוב נפרד לכל פרשיה - כמו שכתוב: והיו לטטפת בין עיניך :המילה 'גלגל' פירושה המקראי צמח מדברי - הנקרא כך גם כיום, המתייבש ככדור ומתגלגל ברוח. :במקרא יש גם את הביטוי 'גולל' - היא דלת הגלילה הכבדה מאבן החוסמת את הפתח למערות קבורה. :לגבי משכית: יש לפרש - אגן, כלומר צלחת, הקולטת את שמני הסיכה ויינות הנסכים, ובהקבלה ל"מסיכה": * ופסל ומציבה לא תקימו לכם, ואבן משכית לא תתנו בארצכם. * לא תעשו לכם פסל ומסיכה... :חכמינו זכרם לברכה (גם הביטוי 'זכרונם' לברכה נכון בעברית ובאותה משמעות ממש) הסבירו את הפסוק, קודם לחכמי הערבים ושנים רבות לפני קיומו של ענן הקראי, ורש"י הביא את הכתוב בהקדמתו (פסוק, אגב, פירושו בלשון התנאית מדרש...): ::"יש מדרשי אגדה רבים, וכבר סדרום רבותנו על מכונם בבראשית רבה, ::ואני לא באתי אלא לפשוטו של מקרא ולאגדה המישבת דברי המקרא, ::דבר דבור על אפניו. :וראו ב'פסודו של יום' על פנאי פנים ופניות - http://www.kipa.co.il/blog/147235/4836 :אגב, למילה מובן, ולמילים בינה והבנה קשר עמוק למילה פנים ולמילים פניה והפניה, מכיוון שהתבוננות תמיד כוללת את הפניית הפנים. :יתכן אפילו שמקור המלים 'בינה' ו'פנים' אחד הוא - המילה אף, או אנף, בחילוף אותיות (פנא) ובהחלפת האות פ' באות ב' - דבר מקובל בשפות שמיות, כמו פירזול וברזל. :ניתן לשער שבלשונות הקדומים מקורה בצליל המושמע תוך אנפוף (דיבור עם אויר היוצא מן האף). :וראו ב'ויקעברית' מאמר שלי בנושא זה: :http://he.wikivrit.wikia.com/wiki/Pesudo/WordSound :אנשים חרשים אלמים מקבלים הבעה אטומה או משועממת על פניהם, מכיוון שאינם מצפים למידע קולי כלשהו שאינו במרחב הראיה שלהם, ולכן אין מה ש"יפתיע" אותם. בנוסף הם אינם מרבים להסב את הפנים (לעבר קולות - כי אינם שומעים קולות). תלמיד שלי בבית הספר שמע בירושלים, היה בעל מחלה מוחית מחזורית, כאשר שבועיים בחודש רמת השמיעה שלו ירדה עד הירידה שלא שמע דבר. באותם שבועיים ימים, על פניו היה נראה שנסתרה ממנו בינתו.